


This Just Happened

by NiallandHarryHoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallandHarryHoran/pseuds/NiallandHarryHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Jagger tweets Harry.. He freaks out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just Happened

Mick Jagger finally tweets Harry and he gets a little to excited about it.

* * *

 

 

Harry was sat on the floor of the tour bus, scrolling through his mentions on twitter. Niall was currently in the shower since it was a few hours before the concert and Harry had showered that morning. Liam, Louis and Zayn were playing football outside, so Harry was all alone.

Harry sighed, scrolling through his mentions, pretty fast too. He saw that a verified account had tweeted him so he scrolled up and clicked on the tweet, his eyes widening and his mouth going dry. His eyes scanned over the tweet multiple times and his heart started beating faster, quickly writing a reply to him and standing up. "Ni-Ni-Niall!" Harry yelled, running down the tiny hall land into the game room where Niall was slipping on a shirt. "What happened? Are you okay?" Niall walked over to Harry and he bounced on the balls of his feet, his hands shaking as he handed his phone to Niall.

Niall glanced over the tweet and he smiled, looking up at Harry who's face was bright red. "Mick Jagger tweeted me, Niall!" Harry said too loudly and Niall flinched at the noise, watching as Harry started running around the room. Something he tended to do when he was nervous, run around and scream. "Harry, calm down." Niall said, setting Harry's phone down. Harry ignored him and Niall sighed, starting to chase after him. He jumped on Harry's back, making him scream and fall to the ground.

He flipped Harry onto his back and sat on his lower stomach, one of his legs on either side of Harry.

Harry's face was bright red, his lips parted, breathing heavily and his hands shaking. "Calm down." Niall laughed, grabbing Harry's hands in his own and leaning down to be face to face with Harry. Niall could feel Harry's heartbeat on his arm that was resting on Harry's chest and he smiled. "I know you're excited, but you need to stay still." Niall's eyes scanned over Harry's face as Harry started squirming under Niall.

Niall leaned down, pressing a small kiss to Harry's lips, making Harry relax slightly. He let go of Harry's hands and let him sit up, his arms wrapping around Niall's waist, burying his face into Niall's shoulder. Niall laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Did you at least tweet him back?" Harry pulled away, nodding and Niall smiled.

Niall pressed his lips to Harry's once more and Harry kissed back finally, slowly calming down from his earlier excitement.

"Remember when I had to do this to you when you met Justin Bieber?" Harry laughed and Niall nodded, his face going red from memory. "That's why we have each other." Niall smiled and Harry pressed another small kiss to his lips, his face slowly turning back to it's normal color.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad... Sorry :/ Buuuuttt I saw this idea and thought I would write something on it! :)


End file.
